


That's What Friends Are For

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Jun’s and Ohno’s eyes caught Aiba’s, the world stopped spinning for a long agonizing while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What Friends Are For

“.. _Ngh_ -,” Aiba stretched his arm as far as he could.

Ohno and Jun were walking along the hallway, casually talking about ramen that they just had.

“ _Dammit, a little bit- Ngh! A little bit mo- uh-,_ ” Aiba poked the blunt object here and there, failing miserably in finding his destination.

The oldest and the youngest of the Arashi arrived in front of the apartment unit. Ohno’s finger was already hovering on the doorbell, but Jun stopped him. Jun jingled a set of keys and smirked, “I have spare.”

“ _Fffuuuck!_ ” Aiba hissed. He tried to stretch his arm even more, as if it was possible. His goal was one, and he was _really_ determined to achieve it.

Jun turned the key and opened the door. Cheerfully, he entered Aiba’s apartment while shouting, “Aiba Masa-”

The moment Jun’s and Ohno’s eyes caught Aiba’s, the world stopped spinning for a long agonizing while.

Aiba Masaki was on all fours, on top of his living room couch, completely naked. A rather big object jutted out from his rear while his right hand was holding another similar big object, trying to stuff it to his ass _too_.

Everything - _everyone_ \- in the room was motionless. They didn’t even breathe.

This. Was. Too. Unexpected.

“I-”  
“What-”  
“You-”

Of course they had to try to break the silence at the exact same time, making everything a tad bit more awkward. They fell into silence again. Aiba was still in his position - even his dildo-holding hand was still hanging under his crotch - because his brain was too fried to do anything about it and his two band-mates were still standing on the doorway.

“At least.. close the door?” Aiba finally succeed to form a full sentence. His whole body was flushed red. He slumped completely to the sofa, deciding that pressing his whole body to the sofa - and maybe trying to be swallowed by it - might be the best way to cover himself for now.

Jun and Ohno stepped further into the apartment. Jun kicked the door close without even turning to see it, his eyes were still fixated to Aiba like he was hypnotized.

With a cautious tone and a growing smirk, Jun finally asked, “Were you trying to-”

“-double penetrate yourself?” Ohno completed Jun’s question in a fast, shameless fashion. He looked rather amused, even.

Aiba buried his face to the cushion of his couch because he was too embarrassed. Slowly, he nodded.

“Really?!” Jun and Ohno were obviously excited by then. So much for a non-hentai group.

“I was- it was-,” Aiba tried to reason but he failed. He clutched the cushion tighter. It was a miracle that he didn’t suffocate to death.

“What’s the matter?” Ohno’s voice sounded closer in every syllable. There’s this playfulness in his voice that was dangerous and inviting at the same time.

Aiba’s body jolted like crazy when he felt a hand caressing his buttock.

Ohno leaned in to whisper to Aiba’s ear, “One cock doesn’t satisfy you anymore?”

“This hungry ass-,” Jun was on the other side of Aiba, leaning down from the back of the couch. He was following their leader’s lead perfectly. He reached for the dildo that was still stuck inside Aiba and pulled it out just to slam it back hard, “-needs more?”

Aiba shrieked but he was lying if he was about to say that he didn’t like it. This was unexpected, yes, but at least this was a way better outcome than what he had predicted. So he played along and answered, “Y- yes! Nggh- Ah!”

“Yes what, Aiba chan?” Ohno’s sadistic side came out in form of sweet tone. His hand fondled Aiba’s buttock expertly, making even more friction with the dildo that was moving in and out thanks to Jun’s _helpful_ assistance.

“M- my hungry ass needs- ah! More!” Aiba couldn’t help but moan when Jun found out that the dildo could actually _vibrate_.

“Aw, does it want to be filled until it’s so full that you could hardly move?” Ohno’s voice was still so damn sweet like he was talking to a five-years-old about candies and rainbows. He was working his both hands by then; one fondling Aiba’s buttock and the other sneaking under Aiba to find the other dildo.

“Y- yes, please!” Aiba pleaded in between his moans. He was still clutching his cushion tight, hiding his face from the world.

“Do you want to be stretched until you could feel nothing but the fullness of your slutty ass?” Ohno asked again. He found the dildo and observed it for a while. It was pretty big, but he knew something _bigger_. And _better_.

“Yes!” Aiba screamed. Jun hit his sweet spot using the vibrating dildo over and over again and it became too much for Aiba.

If his erection was gone because of the shock and embarrassment earlier, now he was harder than ever.

“Hm,” Ohno hummed like he was thinking about it, “What do you think, MatsuJun? Should we help him or should we not?”

Jun shrugged, “You’re the leader.”

“Hey, Aiba chan,” Ohno turned Aiba’s head to face him. He patted Aiba’s flushed cheek softly while asking, “Don’t you think it’s better to use the real ones?”

Aiba’s eyes widened. His chest was filled by anticipation. He nodded repeatedly like an eager kid even though his focus was split thanks to Jun’s relentless movement.

Ohno smirked and turned to Jun.

Jun pulled the dildo off of Aiba’s ass and threw it away. His eyes never left Ohno’s and he licked his lips as a silent yes.

Then, Ohno stood up, “You have ten minutes to undress us, move to the bedroom, and make us hard.”

Aiba scrambled to do as he was told as if his dear life was depended on it. He shed each and every one of Ohno’s and Jun’s clothing in a record time and pushed them both to his bedroom. Once all of them were inside, Aiba fell on his knees and started to lick and pump Ohno’s and Jun’s dick alternatively.

When he sucked Ohno’s rod, his right hand pumped Jun’s.

When he bobbed his head on Jun’s prick, his left hand jerked Ohno’s.

He was slurping, kissing, deep-throating; he did everything a professional cock-sucker would do. It seemed to get the desired result because Ohno and Jun were moaning and grunting in no time, fisting Aiba’s hair and moving their hips like there’s no tomorrow.

Just before they passed the ten minutes mark, Ohno elbowed Jun’s side and gestured the younger to the bed.

Jun obeyed. He moved to the bed, seeking for a comfortable position while watching Ohno fucking Aiba’s face. He spread his leg wide enough and waited.

Ohno stopped Aiba’s movement by grabbing the younger’s chin and pulled him to standing position. He took the lube from the nearby table and shoved it to Aiba’s hand, commanding while doing so, “Get him inside you.”

Aiba nodded and climbed to the bed. Jun didn’t have to do anything, all he had to do was staying still while Aiba was taking care of his dick. Aiba was pretty generous with the lube, Jun’s dick was glistening like crystal when Aiba guided it to his entrance.

“Nggghh!” Aiba grunted when he slowly inched down to Jun’s length. He kept on going until he was fully seated on Jun’s pretty big cock.

“Good,” Ohno murmured his approval. He pushed Aiba’s body so the tall man was pressed on top of Jun, “Now, move!”

Aiba obeyed. He moved his body in steady rhythm, extracting creaking sounds from the bed and erotic moans from Jun while doing so.

“How’s inside there, Jun? Tight?” Ohno asked while pouring lube to his own member.

“Y-yes, so- tight!” Jun found it hard to answer because Aiba’s wall was practically massaging him.

Damn, that man sure knew how to clench and unclench his muscles.

“It’s going to be even _tighter_ soon _._ ”  
Ohno captured Aiba’s hips and stopped it from moving. Aiba took the chance to even his breathings and so did Jun. Ohno poured even more lube to the crack of Aiba’s ass and started to prod the opening with his dick.

“Ah!” Aiba and Jun yelped in sync when Ohno’s tip made its way inside.

“Nngh- tight!” Ohno groaned but he insistently pushing his member further.

Aiba was outright screaming when Ohno made it halfway. He felt like his ass would rip open anytime soon. He felt so full, like he’s going to explode. His tears streamed down to his cheek unconsciously.

On the other hand, Jun was moaning ecstatically. The friction between his and Ohno’s dicks was driving him crazy. It was so tight that even the slightest movement had the risk of him cumming right then and there.

It took a while, but finally Ohno’s full length was buried inside Aiba. He stayed still, giving everyone time to calm down and get used to it. It felt fantastic even though they hadn’t moved yet. The tightness was remarkable.

“Ready?” Ohno asked after a full minute.

Aiba nodded. Jun nodded too. Then, they started to move.

Ohno and Jun pulled out a bit and pushed right back in at first. Then, Aiba helped by mirroring their movements. Once they felt comfortable, they moved harder and faster, making Aiba scream from the fullness and the feeling of being stretched to his limit.

Not so long after that, Aiba came with a shout even when his dick was left untouched. His orgasm was so intense and so wild that his body was jerking and spazzing like crazy. His walls were clenching so hard, milking the two dicks that were still moving in and out in unison.

Jun and Ohno came two seconds after Aiba with shameless shouts and breathy moans. Their semen was overflowing; when they pulled out, they left white and sticky trails oozing from Aiba’s twitching hole. Their breathings were racing, their bodies were covered with sweat, but everything felt wonderful - they felt like they visited paradise.

Ohno rolled to the side when he finally came back from his post-orgasm bliss. Aiba rolled to the side too, filling the tiny gap between Jun and Ohno.

“How was it?” Ohno asked. He snuggled closer to Aiba and spooned the taller.

“That was-,” Aiba’s breathing was still a little bit uneven, apparently, “-amazing.”

“Better than the usual?” Jun asked. His arms sneaked to hug Aiba’s waist.

“Definitely better than the usual,” Aiba didn’t even need a second to answer it. He started to feel the drowsiness, “Thank you so much, guys.”

Ohno’s eyes were already closing. He stretched his arm until it reached Jun’s shoulder. He pulled everyone closer, “That’s what friends are for.”

Jun nodded.

Aiba giggled.

And they fell asleep like a bundle of puppies.


End file.
